Concrete Angel
by Digidestend Angel
Summary: Beck married his best friend 4 years ago, but in one moment, his whole life was taken from him. His young wife is murdered. Her battered body is identified, but the killer is still free. Beck mourns, but after the funeral…the doorbell rings...his world halts for a second time…*BeckXCat* Rated T for graphic violence/mild swearing.
1. Spring Showers Bring May Flowers

_**Concrete Angel**_

_**By Digidestend Angel**_

_**Summary: **_Beck married his best friend 4 years ago, but in one moment, his whole life was taken from him. His young wife is murdered. Her battered body is identified, but the killer is still free. Beck mourns, but after the funeral…his world halts for a second time…*BeckXCat* Rated T for graphic violence/minor swearing.

…

I do NOT own Victorious

…

Chapter One

_Spring Showers Bring May Flowers_

…

"_Hi, you've reached Cat Oliver's phone! Leave me a message and I'll call you back! Love ya!" _

_**Beep…**_

"Hi, sweetheart, I'm on my way to the party." A smooth voice said as he was in a quiet car ride down the freeway. It was a rainy day…it was surreal to everyone, considering it was in the middle of May…but everyone has also heard of random spring showers that bring May flowers. Lord knows that California has needed the rain this year. "I hope you are having a good time, seeing as you couldn't even answer my call." He said in a teasing voice. "I was just checking in, my love. I'll see you in a few minutes. Love you with all my heart." And with that, he ended the message and sighed, leaning back in his seat while maneuvering through traffic.

23 year old, Beck Oliver, had a sickening feeling in his stomach all day.

From the moment he had left his sweet adorable wife for lunch that afternoon to this moment, the sick feeling was there and not going away. It was a nauseous feeling, with knots in his stomach. It was also sickening when he kissed his wife goodbye…told her he'd see her at their best friends' engagement party at 7:30 that night. He hugged her tightly and something kept tugging at his heart to not let her go…but he had to. He had a job. He was a stunts double in Hollywood and he was working double time on an action movie. His wife was a rising actress, currently acting on Bollywood. They had just graduated the year before from university, with promising careers and exciting futures.

They married only in their beginning sophomore years, but it was just pure perfection.

Beck loved married life and he loved being married to Cat Valentine- oops, he meant Oliver.

As he pulled up to where the small gathering was, he stepped out of the car, straightening out his tie. Even though it was a small dinner, the bride-to-be who was hosting the party, Jade West, insisted that everyone was dressed up for the formal dinner. Beck hated it, but shrugged it off. Cat was excited all week to wear a cocktail dress, so he didn't mind. When his wife was happy, he was content. He looked at his watch on his way up to the door. 7:55…oops again. He was very late. Everyone would scold him, except for his wife. She was so sweet and understanding…he couldn't get enough of how lucky he was.

He rang the doorbell and watched as the door opened. There stood his best friend, Andre Harris, who had a smile bigger than he'd ever seen. "Beck!" He hugged Beck as he shut the door behind him. "How are you, man? Where's Cat? She didn't come with you? Jade's panicking because Cat said she'd be over early to help set up."

…Beck's world stopped.

"What?" He felt his voice leave him, but then he found it again suddenly. "What do you mean? Cat said she was coming at like 6 to help Jade…she should be here!" Beck's voice rose. He look to the dinner party, which consisted of Jade West, who looked panicked as said, along with Tori Vega and Robbie Shapiro. Beck was breathing heavily. "Is my wife hiding?" He tried to smile, but couldn't. "Cat? Honey, you know that's not funny."

Jade's lip trembled, something no one ever saw from the former goth. "Beck…Cat didn't show up."

Beck's smile faded all together as he began shaking. He immediately reached for his cell phone, which still had nothing on the screen from his wife. He looked out the window, seeing the sun setting. It was dangerous for a woman like Cat to be out after dark. He called Cat again, stepping away from the others without another word. He was shaking violently. The bad feeling he'd been having was worst than ever.

And sadly, there were only 4 rings before something answered…her voicemail.

Cat would never ignore his call…never…ever.

**Beep…**

"Cat, sweetheart, you need to call me…now…" His voice trembled and it was full of fear. "I'm very worried about you…look, I'm freaking out, I'm tracking your phone and coming to find you, Kitten. Be there in a few minutes. Love you." Beck disconnected the call as he went on an app called "Find My iPhone" and tracked Cat's iPhone.

His stomach tore apart.

"Where is she?" Andre asked from a few feet away.

"An alley way in Los Angeles…" Beck gulped. "Andre, come with me. Something's happened."

Andre grabbed his car keys. "Let's go."

…

Andre pulled over on the street where Cat's iPhone was and the boys stepped out of the car, walking into the small alley way. Beck called Cat's phone to hear the ring…he almost didn't hear that familiar ringtone over the pounding of his heart, but he heard it…from the dumpster at the end of the alley. It was a dead end as they discovered when they ran towards the garbage. "CAT!" Beck screamed in terror as they opened the lids of the dumpster. Beck was the first one to jump in. He found a large garbage bag with something limp and heavy inside of it, where the ringing was. Beck ripped open the bag as Andre watched from the top.

And that is when Beck's whole world was ripped away from him…

Inside the garbage bag was the dead, beaten body of his young wife.

Her skin was deathly pale, her face bloody and bruised, her hair tangled, and her eyes open…her eyes lifeless…

Andre immediately called the police…he talked to them as Beck carried Cat out of the dumpster, took his jacket off, covered her naked body up, out of the garbage bag, and tried to give her CPR.

The ambulance came and declared Cat dead…the medical examiner came…the detectives came…the bystanders came…their friends came…their family came…but Beck's eyes were only connected to Cat's lifeless eyes…and that's when he realized…

His wife was dead.


	2. Broken Promise Of A Lifetime

_**Concrete Angel**_

_**By Digidestend Angel**_

…

I do NOT own Victorious

…

Chapter Two

_Broken Promise of a Lifetime_

…

_**(August 2005) **_"_Jade, I'm so nervous." 14 year old Caterina Valentine said as she waited in the hot sun around the lunch tables with her best friend. "What if he doesn't like me?"_

_Jade West rolled her eyes and looked around again for the boy who was supposed to meet them a few minutes prior. "Cat, chill. I showed him a picture of you."_

_Cat gasped dramatically and had wide eyes. "You did? Jade! Well, oh my goodness…what'd he say?"_

_Before Jade could answer, she was interrupted. _

"_I said that the red haired beauty in the picture was someone I wanted to meet and take out on a date." The voice from behind said. Cat jumped up and squeaked as she was faced with a tall boy with a handsome face. He was angelic to her…little did she know, he was saying the exact same. "Hi…I'm Beck Oliver."_

_**...**_

_**(July 2006) **Cat had a tear roll down her cheek as she stared out into the ocean. She had just confessed her love to Beck, after almost year of being together, and he was speechless. She realized he didn't feel the same about her. He didn't love her, he just liked her company. More tears came down as she heard her name being called. By Beck…they were in Cancun, on a vacation with Beck's whole family. Cat told him as they were walking down the beach, but he didn't answer, so she ran from him to another part of the beach. _

_Here it came…the heart break. _

_When he slide down next to her and held her sobbing form in his arms, he tried to calm her down. "Cat, you didn't give me a chance to say anything!"_

"_Yes, I did!" Cat argued back, trying to stop the tears, but only more came out. "But after a minute of you standing there like an idiot, I ran! You don't love me!"_

"_I do! I do love you!" Beck said desperately. "I was just upset that I didn't say it first…I was worried you didn't feel the same." He said, as they both were calming down. "I do love you…I love you. I just was scared. I'm so sorry, Cat. Please forgive me."_

_Cat was breathing heavily as she realized what he said. "You…you…you love me?"_

"_Of course." Beck smiled. "You're my princess. I love you with everything I have in me."_

_..._

_**(December 2007) **Beck wrapped a large king size blanket around himself and his girlfriend of over 2 years as they sipped on hot coco outside the cabin they rented for a week with their friends. It was around 10pm and the others were inside, but the two lovebirds wanted some time alone. "Beck…that story that Jade told around the campfire earlier scared me." Cat's lip trembled as she buried her face in Beck's chest. "I don't know if I'll be able to sleep tonight." _

_He rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head. "Oh, Kitten. Silly girl. You have nothing to fear."_

"_How do you know?" She asked innocently. _

"_Because I'm your protector." He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "When something bothers you, I'll scare it off. I'll keep you safe."_

"_Pinky promise?" Cat's tiny pinky reached out for his pinky and wrapped them together when they agreed. "Now it's a forever promise."_

"_Forever promise?"_

"_Yes." She kissed his hand. "It's a promise of a lifetime."_

…

_**May 14**__**th**__**, 2014…**_

Rain poured outside as everyone was gathered in the cemetery in Beverly Hills. Everyone had hoods or umbrellas, while Beck had on a trench coat with no hood. His hair was soaked, but he didn't care. He kept his eyes on the gravestone before him that read:

**Here Lies:**

**Caterina Hannah Valentine-Oliver**

**August 14****th****, 1991 – May 3****rd****, 2014**

**Beloved Wife, Friend, Daughter, Sister, Actress, & Singer**

**An Angel Taken Too Soon Before Her Real Time**

Beck agreed with the words.

An angel taken too soon before her time…too soon…too much before her time…and taken in such a gruesome way…how sickening. Kidnapped, raped, and murdered…within 20 minutes, the detectives told Beck. Between 5:45-6:05 was her time of death, approx. Video survalance from a nearby camera showed Cat getting flowers from the flower shop when a larger man came up from behind and pushed her into her car and drove off with her fighting back.

They have yet to located her car.

Her purse and disposed clothes were in the garbage bag with her.

They found DNA on the clothes, but no match to anybody in their database.

They could not identify the man in the video.

The case had gone cold.

So had Beck's heart…ice cold.

"Mr. Oliver will now be speaking for a few moments all about his beautiful wife." The pastor said as he left the stand and motioned for Beck to go up to the microphone.

Beck struggled, but managed to get up there and keep his composer. He saw his parents, Cat's parents, and Cat's brother…all devastated and dead on the inside about this whole situation. Jade and Andre were not holding hands, nor were they sitting together, considering the fact they had been engaged and their wedding was planned within the next few months. Beck would have to ask Andre about that…if he cared…which he didn't. He didn't care about much anymore. He noticed Tori, though, who was holding Robbie's hand. That was a nice change…but he didn't care. He wished them happiness, and at the same time, he wished them unhappiness, like he had now.

He cleared his throat before speaking, with no emotion in his eyes, but all the emotion in the world in his voice. "My wife…Cat…as you all will agree, she was the most beautiful woman in the whole universe." Many people nodded and agreed. "She was pure perfection…she was my whole world, my whole life, my whole spirit, and my whole heart. She was my Yin to my Yang. She was the other half of my heart. She was the missing piece to my puzzle. She just completed my life. With Cat, my future was already set." By now the whole crowd of people was sobbing. "The day of May 3rd, I woke up next to my wife, she made me breakfast as I was getting ready for work…she made my favorite…French toast…I love her cooking. And then I left. We met around 1 o' clock for lunch at our favorite restaurant, Colima's. We talked about everything. I didn't want to leave her, but I had to get back to work. I talked to her at 3:30, on my break, and on another break at 5:40…she was inside the flower shop…getting flowers…I was just checking up on her, making sure she was safe and healthy. She was…she was…but then little did I know that 5 minutes later, my whole life was taken from me. And there was nothing I could've done to stop it. I was 30 minutes away from that location. There was nothing I could've done to protect my sweet blossom." A tear escaped his eye as he kept going. "We have been together since we were 14 years old…we've been married for 4 years…for 4 years, I saw that woman every day…I woke up next to her, I ate with her every night, I laid down with her, I watched TV with her, I went on dates with her, I went on vacations with her, and I shared my whole life with her. She was my life though. My life was her. My whole world revolved around her. And now…" Beck gripped the microphone. "And now…I have nothing."

A crack of thunder was heard as silence overtook them.

…

_**(February 2009) **After being a couple for over 3 years, Beck had received a terrifying phone call. Cat was in the emergency room with a broken leg. She was hit by a car…selfless act really. She saw a child run in front of a speeding car, so she immediately pushed the little boy out of the way and took the hit herself. He was relieved she was alive, but he was going to scold that girl. She could've died! How could she do that for a stranger? He walked into the hospital room and all the anger left him…_

_Her casted leg was elevated as she was asleep. She had the most innocent expression on her face. How could he get mad at that? He sighed as he put a small teddy bear he bought for her in the gift shop under her arm before kissing her head. "Babygirl, you have me a good scare there." He whispered as he ran his fingers through her hair. "It's me, baby. Wake up. Let me see those beautiful big brown eyes of yours." He said softly as her eyes fluttered open. "There she is." He smiled. "How are you feeling?"_

"_Like I've been hit by a car." Cat giggled lightly, still waking up._

"_Ha, good one." He teased as he gently poked her nose with his finger. "Cat…you can't be trying to save everyone all the time…"_

_Cat pouted. "Beck, it was a little boy!"_

"_Cat, I cannot lose you!" Beck told her firmly, taking bother hands into his and kissing them. "I can't lose you, Cat Valentine!"_

_Cat softened up. "Aw, Beck…"_

"_Cat…" He looked into her eyes. "Don't ever leave me."_

_Cat smiled. "I promise."_

_Beck held out his pinky. "Promise of a lifetime?"_

_Cat wrapped her pinky around his. "Promise of a lifetime, Beck!"_

…

Beck walked into his home and locked the door behind him before kicking off his shoes and taking off his trench coat. He looked around the home…it was cold and lonely, with a dead silence. He sighed and walked up the stairs to the bedroom he once shared with Cat and went into the shower. Afterwards he walked in front of the mirror, dressed, and stared at himself. Pale with bags under his eyes. His eyes with no emotion and his lips chapped from being bitten. His knuckles were red from hitting the walls so much from anger. His body scrawny from despair and starvation.

He saw a picture of Cat's senior photo on the counter and he picked it up. "You broke your promise…"

_**Ding-dong…**_

Beck narrowed his eyes and went through lists of people that could possibly be here right now…it was 8 o' clock at night. Who wanted to bother a widow right now? He shook his head and figured they'd go away.

_**Ding-dong…**_

_**Ding-dong…**_

Or not…

"Aye." Beck sighed deeply as he walked out his room and down the stairs. He went to the door, not bothering to look through the peephole. He unlocked the door and opened it, gasping as he saw the two people on the other side of the door…

* * *

**To Guest, MakorraLove97, shipperofmany, fri13girl, Mistyflower68, and Jadiee: **Thanks for the reviews and support.


	3. I'm Coming Home To You

_**Concrete Angel**_

_**By Digidestend Angel**_

…

I do NOT own Victorious

…

Chapter Three

_I'm Coming Home To You_

…

_BECK'S POV…_

Once I opened the door…I caught eye of light brown hair, long and a bit tangled…almost like the way it was when Cat was murdered. It looked just like it. Matted with blood too, like hers…what happened to this woman at my doorstep? Why would she come here? Is this a prank? Whoever did this, it's not…oh my God…

The door was open wider as I saw my sweet angel…my lips trembled as tears came to my eyes.

It was her.

Big brown eyes, pale-ish skin, petite figure, and she was dressed in a white dress…the same one she was wearing the day she was murdered before the engagement party. There was a dirt on the dress, but not much. One rip the size as the knife around her chest area, on her heart. There was no longer a stab wound. It was all scar now. She had bruises and cuts on her body, but they looked to already been healing.

I almost didn't believe it was my wife until she spoke…

"Bubba…"

She spoke my nickname that only Cat called me…her voice…her angelic voice.

I broke into tears as I held my arms out. "Cat!" I yelled in joy as she ran into my arms and I held her so close to me, I thought she'd break. Holding her in my arms was everything to me…this wasn't a hologram, this wasn't a ghost, and this wasn't an illusion. She's here. She's alive…oh my God, my wife is alive. I released her, but only a bit because I was so afraid she'd be gone again…I lost her once, I don't believe I can handle losing her again. I'll die if I lose her again. "Babygirl?" My voice cracked. I tried to run my fingers through her hair, but the disgusting dry blood kept my fingers from going any further. "How?"

Cat's lip trembled. "Beck…did I really die?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Baby, I don't know anymore."

"Ahem."

I gripped Cat closer to me, not wanting anyone to take her away from me. "Who are you?" was all I could get out, since I'm sure I was still in shock.

"My name is detective Billings." He showed his badge. He was a dark skinned, older man. Bald, 6 foot, with a trench coat and boots from what I can see through my tears. "We found this young lady in the Beverly Hills graveyard. She was next to a grave that said Caterina Valentine. She claims to be-"

_**Regular POV…**_"This is my wife, Caterina Valentine-Oliver!" Beck yelled, noticing Cat's falling asleep. "How is this possible?" After laying her down on the couch with a blanket over her, he let the detective in and paced. "How did this happen?"

"The grave was dug up, Mr. Oliver." Billings said, relaxing in the dining room as Beck stood on the other side of the table. "The coffin was broken open by a shovel left there and she said she woke up outside the coffin." He motioned to the living room. "Are you positive that's your wife? Because according to our records…your wife is dead."

"She was murdered." Beck muttered. "At least…I thought she was. How? How? How?"

"That's the question…also, who dug her grave up."

"And who killed her too." Beck sighed. "Or tried to…I don't understand this."

"Are you upset about it?" Billings said, leaning back in his chair.

"No!" Beck snapped. "She's home…she's home…"

Billings sighed. "Let's get her to the hospital to get checked out. And then to the police station for questioning. The case is still fresh."

"What about her killer though?" Beck asked, afraid for Cat's wellbeing. "What if he comes back for her?"

"I'll make sure no one leaks the news about her being alive…which I'm still trying to wrap my head around. I want a DNA test on her to make sure she is Cat Oliver."

"SHE IS!" Beck slammed his fist on the table. "Her face, her body, her voice, her…everything…that's my wife!"

Billings shrugged. "I want a DNA test."

Beck growled. "Fine, but lets get my wife to the hospital. I want her checked out." The detective grabbed his own things while Beck put Cat's dress in a plastic bag and then changed her into some pajamas so she'd be warm. Billings grabbed the dress for evidence. "I thought the detectives already had her dress and stuff." Beck asked as Billings shut the door behind them, since Beck was carrying Cat in his arms.

"We do…well we did." Billings groaned. "This is going to be a lot of a paperwork and confusion. I already have a headache."

…

Beck watched as nurses were making sure Cat was comfortable, since she was dehydrated and sick with pneumonia, which was unhealthy for her right now. She was quite sick. Shaking, fever, coughing, and some vomiting. He felt so horrible for her, especially when they took a DNA test on her to see if she's really Cat…shocker, Cat was Cat. Actually it was shocking to everyone. Cat was dead. Dead…dead and never to return…how was she here right now?

After the nurses left the room, Beck walked over and held Cat's hand, who was half asleep. "Cat…I am in so much shock." Tears fell from his eyes. "How are you here?"

"Are you sad I'm here?" Cat's lip trembled.

"No!" Beck said, louder than he should've. "Never, ever! Oh, Kitten, I'm the most grateful man on the earth right now…my wife is back."

"Forever?" Cat asked innocently.

"Forever." Beck said firmly. "So help me God, if anyone tries to take you away from me again, they're dead." She yawned cutely and he smiled through his tears. "Sleep, my sweetheart. I'm here. I'm not leaving your side for as long as I live." With that, she fell into a sleep.

No sooner he sat down next to her side, the door opened and came in detective Billings. "Mr. Oliver, one of the nurses let the outside know about Mrs. Oliver being alive…the media is already on their way to the hospital to find out the truth. Everyone knows. It's only a matter of time till the news gets this and it's everywhere…we haven't found out who your wife's murderer is yet and if he finds out she's still alive, she'll be in danger."

Beck gasped. "What?"

"I need to talk to Cat when she wakes up to see if she knows anything." Detective Billings said as he kept an eye out the window. "Security will be heavy around the entrances, but we have to keep Cat under safe detail."

"Oh my God." Beck gulped, gripping Cat's hand. "What can we do?"

"I'm going to give a press conference in an hour to let everyone know the truth that we don't know how this happened, because we don't want to let the stories go insane." Billings said. "We don't want everyone's minds soaring and lies fly. If we can't hide it, we have to tell the truth because things get ugly."

Beck nodded. "Yeah, okay…how do we keep Cat safe?"

"Let me know when your wife wakes up." Billings said, leaving the room. "We need to know what happened to her and who did this to her." And then he was gone.

Beck was breathing heavily with fear…how was all this happening? So many questions…who killed his wife? Was he responsible for digging her back up? Also, how is Cat even alive? Beck saw her dead…she was dead in his arms. What was happening?

But most of all…Cat was alive.

So was he…the moment he saw her, felt her in his arms again, and heard her sweet voice…he became alive again.

"Don't leave me again." Beck begged to his sleeping wife. "You're my soul mate…I can't live without you."

"Mr. Oliver!" Billings came back in a few hours later, running in and out of breath. "My forensic scientist called and she had a hit at the DNA finally. The finger prints on Cat's dress matched a fingerprint from a man who had a DUI last year…"

"Wait…" Beck's eyes went wide. "Are you talking about-"

"Your best friend, Robert Shapiro, was the one who kidnapped, raped, and murdered your wife." Billings said. "The main question is: was he the one who dug her up and resurrected her?"

* * *

**To Jeremy Shane, Mistyflower68, and fri13girl: **Thanks for the reviews. Glad you're enjoying the story.


	4. Lost Memories of a Lost Soul

_**Concrete Angel**_

_**By Digidestend Angel**_

…

I do NOT own Victorious

…

Chapter Four

_Lost Memories of a Lost Soul_

…

Cat was playing a game called Phase10 with her husband as the news came on the TV on the other wall across the room. The news…

"_The mystery of Caterina Oliver is still fresh in everyone's mind. How is she alive? She was announced and found dead a week or so ago. It makes absolutely no sense! She was buried in the Hollywood Graveyard, so how was she resurrected? Who was her killer? Everything is still a blur. More at the 9 o' clock news tonight."_

Cat sighed as Beck stared at the television. "I want to know how I'm alive too."

Beck looked to her as she stared at her fingernails. "Cat…I don't know what to say anymore. I'm just in so much awe that you're here…and I'm so happy." He took her little hand. "Cat, I died inside…I was dead…but just like you, I came back to life. The moment I heard your voice, the second I felt you in my arms…my heart was beating again. I found air again. I finally remembered what is what like to be in love, to feel something, and to be alive."

"But it's scientifically impossible." Cat told him innocently.

"But it's a miracle. A miracle from God." Beck brushed his hand over her cheek. "You're a miracle."

The door opened and Billings came in, with a notebook in hand and clicked on his pen. "You ready, Mrs. Oliver?" He asked, actually sounding sincere.

Cat nodded. "Yes."

"You seem eager. I'm glad." He sighed, sitting in a chair, across from Beck, next to Cat. "Alright, let's begin…Cat, what's the last thing you remember."

"The last thing I remembered before everything went black…and I went to heaven…is a man. The collar of his turtleneck was covering his nose and mouth. I kept trying to pull it down to see his face, because he looked familiar. I kept asking him if he'd stop…but he'd pinned me down and put something in my mouth so I couldn't scream." Cat's lip trembled, breaking Beck's heart. "I brought out a knife…and stabbed me…it didn't hurt…but I felt my heart burst and everything went black."

Beck gasped, hearing Cat's words. "Your heart burst?"

"Yes." Cat nodded. "My heart burst. I felt that sharp knife go right through my heart. I thought it would hurt, but then I felt myself die before the pain could start."

Beck let out a breath, feeling overwhelmed with a bit of pain…and horror.

"Mrs. Oliver, can you tell me what happened with every detail you can." Billings asked. "Please."

Cat nodded. "Where do you want me to start?"

"When you arrived at the flower shop."

_(FLASHBACK)_

_**And the blood will dry…underneath my nails…**_

_**And the wind will rise up…to fill my sails…**_

"_Hi, I'm here to pick up a bouquet under the name Oliver." Cat said as she had her cashmere coat close to her body, over her white dress. Her hair was done perfectly with beautiful curls and a white bow in her hair, along with perfect makeup. She smiled sweetly to the man behind the counter, getting her wallet out to pay for the flowers. _

"_Certainly, Mrs. Oliver." The older man took out the black roses. "Are they for a funeral? I'm sorry for your loss."_

Cat giggled. "No, they aren't. My best friend, Jade, loves the color black and this is the color she wanted."

"_Oh your friend must be a frightening person." The man shuddered, taking Cat's credit card to pay for the flowers. _

_Cat nodded. "Very much so. She scares my husband all the time." _

_The man laughed as he handed her back the card. "I hope you don't mind, but I have you a discount. You're just such a sweet, bright girl. You've brought in some sunshine to this rainy day."_

_Cat smiled brightly. "Oh my goodness, thank you so much! You're so sweet!"_

_The older man smiled. "Let me get these cut and in the vase you ordered and we'll be good to go." And the man went into the backroom. _

_Ring…_

"_Hey, sweetie pie!" Cat answered her iPhone brightly. _

"_There's the love of my life." Beck's calm voice said from the other end of the phone. "Are you at Jade's yet?" _

"_Nope." Cat leaned against the counter. "At the flower shop."_

"_Oh okay, sweetheart." Beck sounded concerned. "Please be safe on the road, my love. It's pouring down rain."_

"_I know, I see." Cat shivered at the lightening outside. "So scary, but I'll be safe. I am the best driver." _

_Beck chuckled. "I know. Okay, princess, text me when you get to Jade's so I know you're safe. You're my whole world, Caterina Oliver."_

"_You're my knight in shining armor, Beckett Oliver. I love you." Cat told him with the most sincere voice full of love. _

_She could hear the smile in Beck's voice. "I love you too, my sweet girl." With that, they said their goodbyes and hung up. _

_Cat didn't know that was the last time she'd ever talk to her husband...for now…after taking the flowers from the man, Cat went outside, trying to duck from the rain, and she put the black roses in the backseat. Before she was able to get in the front seat, normally, someone grabbed her from behind and pushed her into the car, knocking her unconscious…_

_**So you can doubt…and you can hate…**_

_**But I know…no matter what it takes…**_

…_**I'm coming home…**_

_Cat awoke when someone was shifting her body into the backseat of her car. "Hey!" She screamed, but suddenly there was something in her mouth, with her unable to scream any longer. She tried to reach for the man's small makeshift mask to pull it down, but he pinned her wrists above her head, and continued on to sexually assault her. Afterwards, she saw the man pull out a knife…all Cat could think was…Beck…_

_And the knife came down onto her chest, into her heart…_

_**I'm coming home…tell the world, I'm coming home…**_

_**Let the rain wash away…all the pain of yesterday…**_

"I just kept screaming in my head when the knife was above me…that Beck was going to miss me, and that he didn't know how to cook dinner…he would starve without me…my husband would need me to do his laundry too…he once tried to do his laundry, but he turned his clothes white! He can't do laundry alone. He can't cook either! He'd burn down the house!" Cat began to get tears as Beck was almost sobbing. "He needed me! I couldn't leave him!"

_**I know my kingdom awaits…and they've forgiven my mistakes…**_

_**I'm coming home…I'm coming home…tell the world I'm coming…**_

"After being in Heaven with Jesus for a few days, He told me that Beck needed me back on Earth." Cat told Billings. "I didn't know what He meant until I felt myself breathe for the first time since the knife stabbed me. I felt wet…the rain was falling hard on my body. I was in the same clothes I wore the day that man killed me. I felt no pain. I was just cold and a bit numb. I felt dirty, since I was a bit muddy as well. I saw a gravestone next to me and a hole in the ground. It was disturbing and dark. I didn't know what to do. So I just stayed there until the groundskeeper came up to me. All I said was: I need to get to my husband, Beck Oliver."

_**Still far away from where I belong…**_

_**But it's always darkest before the dawn…**_

_**So you can doubt…and you can hate…**_

_**But I know…no matter what it takes…**_

"And all I kept saying to myself was…_**I'm coming home**_…to my husband." Cat squeezed Beck's hand. "I just knew I was going home to you."

Beck burst into tears, sobbing quite loudly.

Billings nodded as he stood up. "That'll be all for now, Mrs. Oliver." And with that, he left the room.

Cat pulled Beck into her arms and held him so close to her, he could hear her heart beat…and he felt life was complete. He heard her heart beat.

Nothing was ever such a sweet sound than that.

…

Billings was dressed in his usually suit and tie, but with a bullet proof vest on and a gun to the side. He had a team of cops behind him. He was outside Robbie's apartment. "Robbie Shapiro, this is the police! We're coming in!" He motioned to one of his men, who nodded and ran up to kick the door open. Once the door was open, Billings went in first and held up his gun, along with his men right behind you. "ROBERT SHAPIRO!" Once they realized Robbie wasn't there, Billings searched the place.

"Billings!" One of his men ran up. "You have to check Shapiro's closet, man."

Billings had wide eyes as he followed him to the bedroom and into the closet. "Holy mother of God…" Billings breathed out as he looked around with a flashlight. He saw the closet full of pictures of Cat…either old school pictures, pictures with Robbie, pictures of Cat's wedding day…but then it was getting creepy when he saw pictures of Cat sleeping, Cat grocery shopping, Cat in her play, or even Cat getting out of the shower in a towel. "He's been stalking her." Billings growled. "He's been planning this for years."

* * *

**Thanks to Balletdancer223, CrazyCountryGirl12, Jess, TheonorxCabbie, Jeremy Shane, Mistyflower68, shipperofmany, fri13girl, and Jadiee: **Thanks for the reviews and feedback.


	5. Tell The World I'm Coming Home

_**Concrete Angel**_

_**By Digidestend Angel**_

…

I do NOT own Victorious

…

Chapter Five

_Tell The World I'm Coming Home_

…

Cat was sitting in an Indian position at the end of her hospital bed, with grey sweats, bunny slippers, and a regular light blue t-shirt, with her light brown hair in a messy bun, since she still hadn't been able to thoroughly wash her hair just yet. Beck came back into the room and saw her sitting there, picking at the dirt beneath her nails. "Ready to go, Kitten?" He asked gently, trying to not scare her, in case she didn't hear him come in.

Cat looked up and nodded slowly. "Yes, please."

Beck helped her off the bed and helped her into the wheelchair a young female nurse brought in. The nurse watched Beck walk along side them, keeping a close eye on Cat or for any dangers. Since she was watching him, she bumped Cat's leg into a corner. Beck checked Cat's leg for any problems, but saw none. He glared at the nurse. "Please be careful. She's fragile." He told her as he stood back up and motioned for them to keep walking to the elevator.

"Such a sweet husband." The nurse whispered to Beck, making him roll his eyes as he pressed the down button for the elevator. "I'm off at 10 tonight, if you want to be with a cleaner, stronger woman."

"Fuck off, lady." Beck grumbled, pressing the close button when they were all on the elevator with a bit more force.

The nurse scowled as she gripped the handle bars of the wheelchair. Beck was worried for Cat's safety, so he moved the nurse away and took over to steer. She smiled at the fact Cat wasn't even aware of the confliction. Once the doors opened, she saw the front doors surrounded with police and paparazzi outside. Beck had already pulled the car around to the front of the hospital. The police helped guide them through the crowds and Cat was listening to all the questions from the press and the comments from bystanders.

"She's a witch!"

"How were you resurrected?"

"Is it true you never died? It was all fake?"

"It was witchcraft!"

"It's just a hoax to get more famous!"

"Did your husband dig you up? Did he murder you?"

And more…

Beck finally was able to get Cat into his truck and then he tried to get in on the other side. Suddenly he felt himself get pushed harshly against the truck by a man with a camera. A woman next to him with a microphone came up, putting the mic in Beck's face. "Beck Oliver, is it true your wife is a witch?"

Beck pushed them off. "No! She's an angel!" With that, Beck climbed into his truck, locking all the doors. The police were guiding the truck through the crowd. "I'm sorry if they all scared you, Cat." Beck told her, focusing on not running anyone over.

"Beck…" Cat asked in an airy tone.

"Yes, babygirl?" Beck asked her, driving onto the road, towards home.

"Did you date anyone while I was dead?" Cat asked, staring aimlessly out her window.

Beck had wide eyes and pulled over onto a random road, putting his truck in park. "Excuse me?" Beck had tears. "How dare you ask me such a question!"

Cat looked to him. "Did you?"

"No!" Beck's voice cracked. "How could you ask such a thing? It's not right…it's wrong of you to even ask. Cat…how could I even think about it? The only thing that's been on my mind since May 3rd was just killing myself and going to be with you in Heaven. Dating another woman? Hell no! How could you ask me that? I would NEVER move on! Ever!" He sobbed a bit. "Why would you ask me that? I would never move on…I love you too much. I never wanted to let go of you. I wanted to go be with you in the afterlife."

Cat put her dainty hand on his cheek and wiped away some tears. "I was just curious…sorry, my husband."

Beck pushed his head against her hand, nuzzling it. "I love you…please, don't ever leave me again."

"I promise, I won't." Cat kissed his cheek.

…

As they pulled up to their home, Cat gasped at the three cars in front of their house as they pulled into the driveway. "Andre! Jade! Tori!" She jumped out of the car and into the house, not waiting for Beck, who tried to keep up with her. She opened the front door, and the first person she saw come down the stairs made her smile brighten. "Andre!"

Andre held his arms open as Cat came in for a hug. "Baby sis!" And as she jumped into his arms, tears burst from his eyes and sobs came from his mouth. Flashbacks of discovering her dead body in the dumpster with Beck almost two weeks ago came to his mind and made feeling even better of feeling her in his arms again. "Cat…sis…thank God…I don't know how you're alive…but I'm so happy and I'm praising God."

Beck closed the front door and saw the scene, almost breaking into tears again himself. "She's a miracle, isn't she?" Beck said softly.

"Cat…" Andre pulled her away, but not much. "Did you know Jade and I broke up? Your death just caused so much grief and pain, we fought constantly, and Jade left me…Tori almost started dating Robbie, but thank goodness she dumped him a few days ago. Like I said, we were desperate for an exit or something to take out our anger and grievance on." Andre brought her in for another hug. "Don't leave us again."

"Andre, what is your damn problem with your loud mouth?" Jade and Tori came walking from the kitchen, but once they saw Cat, they screamed loudly and hugged Cat, pushing Andre out of the way.

Beck chuckled as Andre walked over to him. "Women…"

…

Jade was brushing Cat's hair out after the two girls helped Cat with her shower and to shampoo her hair. Her hair was very tangled from being drenched with blood and in a bun for so long. "Jade, why did you leave Andre?" Cat asked softly, watching her toenails being painted by Tori.

Jade sighed. "Long story, Cat…don't worry about it."

"You told me you loved him." Cat pressed the issue, not letting it go. "Just because I died, doesn't mean you had to let him go…just because I was murdered and Beck lost me, temporarily, doesn't mean you'll lose Andre."

"Cat, it's not that. I don't even care about him anymore." Jade almost growled. "Don't make me get my scissors and cut all your hair off."

"Go ahead because I'm not letting this go." Cat said gently. "Jade…you won't lose him, not like the way Beck lost me."

"Cat, you did not see how much pain and agony Beck was in!" Jade snapped, throwing her pink hair brush across the room. She stood up from the bed, punching the wall once. "I hate you!"

"Jade!" Tori scolded, putting the paint away.

"How could you leave me?" Jade screamed at Cat, with her little friend not moving or showing any sign of fear. "I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!"

Cat carefully stood up and looked Jade in the eyes. "You love him."

"I hate you! I hate him! I hate all of you!" Jade slapped Cat in the face, but Cat didn't move. "Why did you have to leave me?"

Tori ran out of the room. "Beck! Andre!"

Cat held back her tears as her face was red from the slap. She looked at Jade again, who was down on the floor, crying. Cat went down onto her knees and hugged Jade close, rocking her back and forth, close to her. Jade sobbed into Cat's shoulders. "Don't leave me again. Please…"

Cat heard everyone come in and she smiled. "Go to him…"

Jade nodded. "Okay." She stood up, looking to Tori, Beck, and her fiancée, Andre. Beck ran to Cat's side, helping her up. Jade stared at Andre, who was confused and concerned. "I love you…I want to get married."

Andre's face broke into a smile. "Do you really?"

"I still want to marry you next month." Jade walked into Andre's arms and kissed him passionately.

Beck smiled to Cat, who looked relieved. "You're an angel, Cat." And he kissed her lips.

Tori groaned and her shoulders' slumped. "I need to get a boyfriend…or join a convent." And she stomped out.

* * *

**To Guest, TheonorxCabbie, Jadiee, MakorraLove97, Mistyflower68, fri13girl: **thanks for the reviews :)


	6. I'm Only Human With A Knife In My Heart

_**Concrete Angel**_

_**By Digidestend Angel**_

…

I do NOT own Victorious

…

Chapter Six

_I'm Only Human With A Knife In My Heart_

…

Cat awoke with a start that night…she looked over…2:29am. She turned to see Beck sound asleep, with a lazy arm around her stomach. He had a smile across his lips. She snuck out of his arms and left the room, only in her large sweater that went off her left shoulder and tiny pajama shorts, with long pink socks that went to her knees. Her hair was down her back and over her shoulders. She had a blank look on her face as she opened the front door to their small home and ran out into the dark night without a look back.

Beck heard the front door open and saw no Cat beside him. He gasped. "No!" He jumped from the bed, grabbing a shirt to go over his bare torso and he grabbed his car keys, going after his wife. "Cat!" He locked the front door and jumped in his car. He dialed a number and let it ring before a familiar voice answered.

"_Hello?"_

"Detective Billings! My wife has either been kidnapped or she left the house!" Beck screamed into the phone, leaving the driveway, searching for any sign of Cat.

"_Shit! I was afraid of this! Where would she go?"_

"I don't know! I didn't hear any cars leave, so I think she left on her own two feet."

"_Beck…I'll meet you at the graveyard. Cat's grave."_ Click.

"Her grave?" Beck asked with confusion, but realized he was talking to no one, so he threw his phone into the passenger seat as he speeded towards the graveyard where he had buried his wife once before. "Cat, please be okay."

…

Cat ran into the graveyard, going unnoticed by the groundskeeper, and ran quietly to her gravesite that was guarded off by yellow tape. Light posts weren't close, but she could still see as she saw a familiar figure sitting next to the open grave. "Robbie!" She called out, stopping a few feet away.

Robbie jumped up and turned to her, his face turning paler than normal and his heart racing. "Cat! How did you- why are you- go home!"

"I need the truth!" Cat told him, still having a strange blank expression on her face, which scared Robbie a little. "You were my best friend."

"You were the love of my life since we met when we were 13 years old and I raped and murdered you." Robbie told her. "What's your point, Cat?"

"You're not a cold blooded killer like everyone is saying." Cat said gently. "I know you have mental illnesses that no one else knows about…I know about your double personality disorder. I know that Rex was not just a puppet, but the other you. Robbie Shapiro didn't kill me. Rex did. You're other self." Robbie was shocked and stunned that she knew so much about him. Didn't she used to be the ditzy one of the group? "Robbie, tell me…did you resurrect me? Did you bring me back to life? Please tell me. I need to know."

"No, it wasn't me." Robbie walked a little closer to her, shocked she wasn't backing away or moving at all. "I admit that I, also…Rex, did hurt and kill you…but I'm not the one that dug you up and resurrected you. I am a bit afraid of this though." He studied her emotionless expression. "Who are you? You aren't Cat, are you?" When Cat didn't answer him, he stepped back. "You aren't…are you an angel? Are you coming back to avenge Cat's death?"

"I am Cat…just not exactly the same." Cat looked down to her toe-socks. "I don't feel like Cat. I know I am, but not the same. I feel different. I don't feel…_human._ I know I am human, because when Jade hit me today –don't ask-, she did hurt me…I felt a sting. When I had pneumonia in the hospital, I felt the congestion in my lungs and the pain in my head. I am human, but I don't feel the same way I used to before I died. Like I woke up from bed 20 minutes ago…with the same bursting pain when you stabbed my heart with that knife. I feel that a lot. I sometimes walk around, feeling like there's a knife in my heart." Cat looked to him, putting her hands on her heart. "I'm only a human, walking around with a knife in my heart."

Robbie was beyond speechless. "Cat…"

Cat let one tear fall. "I need to know what's happening to me."

Before anybody could speak, two pairs of headlights came into the graveyard and came towards Cat. Robbie had already fled the scene quickly, leaving Cat alone there. Cat turned around, seeing Beck jump out of his car, screaming her name. That's the last thing she remembered before seeing all darkness. Beck grabbed her before she hit the ground and cradled her quickly in his arms. "Cat!" He called her name, but realized she was out. Seeing no injuries to her body, he turned to Billings, who had his gun out just in case. "Why did she come here? How did you know she was going to come here?"

Billings made sure no one else was around before putting his gun away. "Mr. Oliver, your wife came to me in a dream. She told me that the grave would reveal something."

"What does it reveal?" Beck asked, wanting to have some information, since he has been lost most of the day. "How is my wife alive and breathing?"

"Maybe she isn't." Billings sighed. "I honestly don't think the woman in your arms is your wife. Something supernatural is going on here and it's making me nervous. But I'm almost positive that she's not your wife."

Beck looked angry at his words. "Shut up!" He snapped. "You shut up! This is my wife! I have my wife back! No one will take her away again!" With that, he stomped to his car, leaving Billings alone there.

Billings looked around the grave after Beck and Cat left, using a flashlight. Seeing nothing, he decided to leave to wait until morning to search it, but then he hard rustling in the bushes close to Cat's grave. "Who's there?" He called out, getting his gun out. "Show yourself!" He saw something shiny, so he went deeper into the bushes and trees. He saw a small makeshift campsite. "Robert Shapiro…you feel so guilty about the murder you hide out here, do you?" He called out, not hearing anything else. "I'll find you, Shapiro!"

…

Beck sat up in his bed, not being able to fall back asleep for he was scared Cat would runaway again. He thought about Billings' words. They kept ringing in his head.

"_I honestly don't think the woman in your arms is your wife. Something supernatural is going on here and it's making me nervous. But I'm almost positive that she's not your wife."_

"No…" Beck let his tears fall from his eyes, watching Cat as she slept. "You have to be my wife…I won't be able to go on if I lose you again. I'll die of a broken heart." Beck realized how much he's been so strong through everything and decided to let everything out at once. He sobbed silently as he kneeled to the ground. "I'm also human…I also have a knife through my heart…"

**...**

**Thanks for the reviews :)**


End file.
